


「I promised you, right?」

by hikarizu



Series: About you [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarizu/pseuds/hikarizu
Summary: 「I promised you, right? You won't be alone, I'll always by your side.」
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: About you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190297
Kudos: 19





	「I promised you, right?」

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes, please enjoy :)  
> And have a nice day?

**December 21th, 2021**

Kurosawa stared at the grave in front of him. It's been a year since he lived without Adachi. Still imprinted in his memory how tears flowed down the cheeks of the man he loved while saying _'sorry'_. He still see the shadow of him when his back disappeared behind that door, left and never came back. The nightmare that never crossed his mind suddenly came just like that, haunted him for days before he finally returned. Not really back to normal, not without Adachi by his side. But he went on with his life, for Adachi's sake, for people around him.

"I miss you, Adachi. I'm sorry, I haven't came to see you lately. Works pile up a bit and ... ah, that's a real bad excuse, right?" He stared longingly at a bouquet of flower in his hands.

"I bring you flower. Tulip, your favorite! I don't know which color did you prefer, so I choose white and pink, you won't mind, right?" Kurosawa lay the bouquet on top of the grave gently.

"I met Tsuge-san yesterday, he said he has deadlines and afraid can't make it today. Hmm..Fujisaki-san will come here later. Maybe with Rokkaku? They became close lately, what a rare combi!"

He stroked Adachi's name on the gravestone slowly, "I visited your mother. I lied a bit and introduced myself as your boyfriend. I hope you don't mind. Oh, and she looked surprised! I bet you haven't told her about us," he chuckled.

"Your mother thanked me for accepting someone like you, when I should be the one thanking her for giving birth to you, until we finally met. Even at the last moment, I ... it turns out I really hurt you, huh?" He wiped tears that started rolling in his cheeks.

"Everyday feels different without you, Adachi. I can't stare at your desk anymore since I don't have any reason for it. That's so hard at the beginning, but I'll get used to it!"

"Ah, that doesn't mean I tried to forget you! No one can replace you. It's just ... sometimes it feels hurt when I realized you weren't there," Kurosawa took a deep breath.

"Then I have to go now. I'll come again this weekend. I promised you, right? You won't be alone, I'll always by your side."

He left the cemetery with smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, see you :)


End file.
